


Take the Hit

by ao_no_senshi



Category: Chouseishin Gransazer | Super Star God Gransazer
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-15
Updated: 2009-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_no_senshi/pseuds/ao_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last thing he's expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Hit

Go paced impatiently outside the hospital room currently holding Jin. What had the moron been thinking? Back and forth and back and forth he went, his memory replaying the scene over and over again: of feeling himself being shoved to the ground, of balancing himself and looking up in time to see Jin crumpling slowly, his equip vanishing before he hit the floor.

What had Jin been _thinking?_ Go thought in frustration. Unless he was protecting someone Jin's style tended to be more evasive, unlike Go's own more combative style and Go couldn't think of a time when Jin had put himself directly in the line of fire like that. He just couldn't figure it out; it wasn't as if he couldn't take care of himself, he could have dodged that blast easily enough, but no, Jin had had to jump right in front of him instead. Idiot.

And what was taking Akira so long in there? It couldn't be a good sign that Akira was taking so long, surely. Maybe it was worse than they'd thought and--

" _Go_ ," came the sound of Tenma's voice, just before a hand latched firmly onto his arm and dragged him forcibly away from the door. "Sit down before you wear a hole in the floor."

"But--"

"Jin'll be fine," Tenma said firmly, taking hold of his other arm and giving him a none too gentle shake. "Akira's not going to let anything happen to him, you know."

Go hesitated, then nodded and let Tenma shove him in the direction of the bench just opposite the room. Of course Akira wouldn't let anything happen to Jin: he'd patched up most of them at one point or another, there was no way he was going to stand by and lose a fellow Tribe member. "It's just..."

"I know," Tenma nodded. "I'd be pissed if Mika took one for me like that."

As it was more than obvious that Tenma felt something for Mika beyond them both being Flame Tribe Go wasn't entirely sure how to respond; it wasn't as if he and Jin were anything like that, after all. Again his mind replayed the sight of Jin sinking to the floor to lie in a sprawled heap as Tenma and Mika threw themselves at the latest alien the Warp Monarchy had sent to Earth. And he'd done nothing, just rejoined the fight, eventually sending the alien packing: not destroyed, but defeated long enough to give them breathing room. It hadn't occurred to him at the time that Jin wouldn't get up again straight away, complaining about how painful the blast had been or something just as irritating, and it was only when the alien had vanished that he realised Jin hadn't rejoined them.

"Idiot," he muttered under his breath. " _Idiot._ " The moment Akira told them Jin was fine, Go was going to kill him himself for pulling a stunt like this. Tenma punched him lightly on the shoulder and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"He'll be fine," his friend repeated firmly. "Keep it together, okay? He won't let you live it down otherwise."

No, Go thought, Jin wouldn't. He'd constantly bring it up at innapropriate moments too, no doubt, anything that would get a reaction out of him. "Right," he nodded. "I'm fine. Really." Tenma snorted in disbelief but didn't make any other comment. In spite of the irritation, Go was glad Tenma was there; he'd been the only thing keeping him mostly together since he realised that no, Jin _wasn't_ getting up and it was his fault, all his fault. If he'd just been paying more attention then this wouldn't have happened and Jin would be fine, be his usual annoying, irritating, frustrating self.

The sound of a door opening jolted him out of his self-recrimination and he looked up immediately to find Akira leaving Jin's room, closing the door gently behind him. "He'll be fine," was the verdict. "He'll be sore for a while but he should be back on his feet in a day or so."

If he hadn't already been sitting down Go was sure he would have had to as relief swept over him, leaving him a little weak around the knees.

"See?" Tenma prodded, a big, relieved grin on his face. "What did I tell you, Go? You should listen to me when I tell you things."

Go nodded wordlessly, unable to process anything beyond the fact that Jin was going to be okay. "You can go in," Akira told them, his hands stuck in the pockets of his white coat. "But he'll probably be asleep for a while."

"Right, so don't yell at him too much," Tenma agreed. "He won't hear you even if you do."

"What? I'm going in?" Go asked in confusion. When had _that_ been decided?

"Of course you are," Tenma replied, shoving him again. "So hurry up already, while I let the others know he's going to be fine."

Go looked to Akira for some kind of explanation but the leader of the Wind Tribe just shrugged, which was no help. "Don't tire him out if he wakes up," Akira added. "That was a nasty hit he took." It wasn't meant to be an accusation, Go knew that, but it still hit him as one and he flinched. By all rights it should be him in there and...

"Jeez, get in there already," Tenma groaned. "Stop feeling so guilty about it."

Easy for Tenma to say, Go thought darkly as he got to his feet. _He_ wasn't the one who'd had a friend take a hit like that for him. He made his way into the room more on autopilot than anything and sank awkwardly into the chair by the bedside. Jin was pale, looking washed out against the sheets, his usually immaculate hair lying flat against the pillow.

"You're an idiot," Go informed him, feeling it necessary to make the point even if Jin couldn't actually hear him. Somehow, though, it just wasn't the same when Jin wasn't awake to bitch back at him. Well, fine then. He'd just wait until the other man _was_ awake before he yelled at him: it would be much more satisfying then. And maybe by the time Jin woke up, Go would have found the right words to apologise.


End file.
